1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) management, and more particularly to a system and method for recovering data of a CMOS.
2. Description of Related Art
If improper parameters are applied to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), a computer may not boot successfully. As a result, the CMOS has to be cleared and all parameters of the CMOS needs to be reset. It can be very time consuming.